Super Snapy
by MisSeverusRogue
Summary: Je vous assure, je n'ai rien contre super Nanny xD juste un "hommage" pour déconner un peu... Venez lire ! Désolé por les fautes Donc Severus est Educateur, et va essayer de remettre le jeune Harry Potter dans le droit chemin... OS


Severus Snape était un homme d'allure sévère, qui ne se laissait pas facilement marcher sur les pieds ! A 39 ans, Severus venait d'être engagé dans une entreprise sorcière pour aider les parents ayant des problèmes avec leurs enfants. Fière de son tout nouveau poste, Severus revetit immediatement la tenue noire qu'on lui remit. L'homme alla s'assoir a son tout nouveau burreau, attendant donc un appel d'une personne ayant besoin de son aide. La journée passa rapidement, et de nombreux parents appellèrent. Il promit à tous de regarder avec la plus grande attention leurs dossiers. A la fin de la journée, Severus se retrouvait avec une 20aine de documents, regroupant toutes les histoire de petits garnements qui faisaient volontairement exploser des chaudrons ect...

- Bon ! Déclara-t-il sombrement en voyant l'ammoncellement de documents. Je ferais ça a la maison.

Sur cette déclaration, il transplana a Prince Hal.

Le magnifique et lugubre manoir de ses ancetres reposait dans un silence presque inquietant. Severus n'y pretta guère attention et s'installa près de la cheminée, commençant a lire les histoires des familles en détresse... 2h plus tard, l'homme était déjà las de son travail... Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur un dossier dont le nom lui parrut très famillier...

HARRY JAMES POTTER

Plus intrigué que jamais, Snape attrapa le document, et le lut.

Nom: Harry James Potter

Age: 5 ans

Parents ou tuteur légal: Vernon Dursley

Adresse: 4 privet drive little whinging surrey.

tel: 54051045659062554532566352

Point particulier: Harry est un petit garçon turbulent, qui répond toujours a son oncle et sa tante, n'écoute jamais ce qu'on lui dit, a un vocabulaire inadéquate pour un enfant de son age, et térrorise son cousin, Dudley Dursley. Tuteurs désespérés, demandent rapidement de l'aide car ils ne peuvent régler les incidents magiques créés volontairement par l'enfant étant des moldus.

Refermant le dossier avec un sourire sadique, Severus ne pensa qu'a une seule chose: " tel père tel fils " Bien ! Une opportunité pareille ne se représenterait certainement jamais plus ! Il fallait donc en profiter. Severus, en dépit de l'heure tardive, attrappa le téléphone, et composa le numéro indiqué.

- Allo ? Répondit une voix suraigue, probablement d'enfant.

- Oui, bonjour, pourrais-je parler a Mr ou Mme Dursley s'il vous plait. Fit Severus d'une voix qu'il voulut aimable.

- Euh.... Un instant !! !!! Désolé Mr et Mme Dursley sont partis faire caca, rappellez plus t...

Il y eut alors une serie de petits bruits incongrus, puis la voix d'un femme retentie.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Monsieur, que puis-je pour vo... HARRY ! Va dans ta ch... Non !! Ne tire pas la queue du chat ! Excusez-moi !

- Ne vous excuser pas, Mme Dursley ! En fait, si je vous appelle, c'est précisement pour vous aidez en ce qui concerne l'éducation de Harry.

- Dieu merci ! VERNON ! C'est l'agence EducaSorcier !

- Je disez donc, je me nomme Severus Snape, je suis éducateur pour jeunes sorciers et je suis pret a venir chez vous pour vous aidez avec Harry !

- Oh, et bien venez vite !! Demain !! A 9 h ? Cela vous convient-il ? S'écria Pétunia, impatiente d'en finir avec ses histoires.

- Bien. C'est parfait. A demain Madame Dursley.

Severus raccrocha. Demain, il se vengerait ! Le môme avait OSE lui dire que les Dursley étaient partis faire... caca... Il allait le regretter...

Le Lendemain

****** Super Snapy observe.******

Vetu de sa tenue noire de travaille, Severus Snape transplana pour privet Drive. Arrivé devant la porte, il sonna lentement, et un petit garçon grasouillet lui ouvrit, avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour Monsieur Snaaaaaaape ! Dit-il.

Severus inclina la tête et lui rendit ( avec difficulté ) son sourire. Ce garçon devait être Dudley Dursley.

- Monsieur Snape ! Se précipita Pétunia Dursley. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer !

- Pour moi également. Ce jeune homme doit-être Dudley si je n'm'abuse ?

- Exactement ! Je vous en pris, entrez !

L'homme pénétra dans la maison. Elle était propre et bien rangée. Ce qu'il remarqua par contre était l'abscence de la petite chose pour laquelle il était venu.

- Harry ! Viens ! Cria Pétunia.

Un petit garçon brun apparut, un gentil sourire aux lêvres.

- Bonjour Mr Severus !!

Déclara-t-il en voyant Severus. Celui-ci se contenta d'abord de lui adresser un regard . perplexe. Ce n'était pas du tout ce a quoi il s'était attendu.

Ils passèrent au salon, et Severus expliqua a Pétunia que dans un premier temps, il allait se contenter d'observer, et qu'en suite, il passerait a l'action.

- Bien déclara finalement Pétunia, lorsque Midi sonna. C'est l'heure de manger ! Dudley, chéri veux-tu mettre la table s'il te plait ?

- Je vais le faire, tante Pétunia ! S'exclama Harry avec un sourire angélique.

Severus savait évidement que le petit essayait de cacher son jeu, mais il n'aurait pas Severus Snape !

- Tu sais, Harry, après ce que j'ai entendu hier, je sais que tu jous la comédie ! Parce que Mr et Mme Dursley sont allés faire caca mais quand ils sont revenus des toilettes, ils m'ont tout raconté.

Harry lança un regard noir a Rogue. Ah il voulait la guerre, et bien il l'aurait !

Tirant une dernière fois la langue a l'homme en noir, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Avec un sourire moqueur, il sortit le jus d'orange et en versa dans son verre, et urina dans les autres. Bien ! Fiere de lui, Harry cria donc:

- TANTE PETUNIA ! La table est mise !!

Tout le monde passa a table. Dudley Avala d'un coup le " jus d'orange" avant de dire qu'il avait un mauvais gout. Pétunia, croyant que la date était dépassée, y gouta a son tour, puis recracha aussitôt l'affreux " jus de fruit ".

- Ce n'est pas du jus d'orange ! Ce petit monstre a fait pipi dans les verres ! Hurla-t-elle, se dirigeant vers Harry. Celui-ci éclata de rire, et se sauva en dirrection du jardin. Dudley, lui revomit tout le repas.

Severus suivit les évenements mais ne broncha pas, incapable de croire que ce gamin était si vicieux !

Lorsque la tante Pétunia rattrappa Harry elle lui donna 3 petites claques sur les fesses, ce qui augmenta le rire de l'enfant.

Plus tard dans la soirée, a l'heure du couché, Dudley se brossa bien sagement les dents, dit bonsoir a sa mère, son père ( qui lisait le journal sur la canapé ) et a Severus. Il évita soigneusement Harry, et partit se coucher. Harry, bien sur, s'allongea par terre, et tappa des pieds et des mains, hurlant qu'il ne voulait pas aller au lit. Pétunia le souleva avec difficultée, et l'ammena dans sa chambre.

3 jours comme celui-ci se passèrent, et Severus sut que c'était a son tour d'entrer en scène.

***** Super Snapy passe a l'action ****

Tous les Dursley étaient assis dans le salon, ainsi que Harry, qui machait du chewing-gum, et faisait expret de le faire exploser sur le canapé. Severus afficha alors au mur une affiche pour chacun d'entre eux.

- Ce que j'ai retenu de cette observation, c'est que Harry est un enfant très difficile.( Bravo Sev', comment t'a rmarqué ? ) Mais vous, ses tuteurs, n'etes pas assez sévères avec lui !! Alors, j'ai préparait des fiches, avec les nouvelles regles de la maison. Commençont par Dudley. Dudley Déclara-t-il en lisant. TU-NE-DOIT-PAS-TE-LAISSER-FAIRE-PAR-HARRY. D'accord ? Ensuite, Vernon Dursley: VOUS-DEVEZ-PARTICIPER-PLUS-A-CETTE-PUT**N-DE-FANFIC. Petunia VOUS-MONTREZ-PLUS-FERME-AVEC-HARRY. Harry NE-PLUS-FAIRE-DE-BETISES-NI-DE-CAPRICES. Sinon tu seras puni.

Ils se mirent donc d'accord sur ces nouvelles regles.

De son côté, Harry venait de mettre la seconde partie de son plan a execution. Ce fut alors avec un sourire sadique que, le soir même, Harry attendit avec impatience le moment où la tante Pétunia lui dirait d'aller se coucher. Même si Snape penserait le contraire, Harry controlerait parfaitement la situation.

- Harry, Dudley. Au lit !! Décréta enfin la tante Pétunia.

Dudley se leva, comme a son habitude, mais Harry recommença son petit manège, et se roula par terre en hurlant.

Voyant que Severus attendait une réaction de sa part, Pétunia dit:

- Harry, si tu ne cesse pas ce petit manège dans trois secondes, tu sera puni !

Mais le salle gosse refusa de bouger

- 1... toujours rien... 2 Toujours rien... 3 !!! Harry, va au coin ! tenta-t-elle. Rien.

Severus décida de prendre enfin les choses en mains. Il attrappa le petit, et le plaça dans le coin de la pièce, mais celui-ci éclata de rire, et se faufilla entre ses jambes. Le gamin monta les escaliers a toute vitesse, sauta sur son lit, riant aux éclats.

- ça ne va pas se passer comme ça.... Bougonna Severus.

Il monta rageusement les escaliers, et lança un regard noir a Harry.

- Harry, va au coin immediatement !

Le petit lui adressa un regard moqueur, et Snape commençait vraiment a perdre patience. " mettre une claque a se sale gosse m'ai interdit"...

Il ne peut cependant pas ce retenir très longtemps, avant de tenter de claquer les fesses du mome... la claque fut forte mais le petit éclata de rire.

- Je mis une couche hyper grosse, et je l'ai collée avec de la colle hu-hu !!! Je vais regarder la télé maintenant ! Il redescendit en courant, rigolant toujours. Severus lui courrut après. Sautant sur le canapé, le mome chantait des chansons de pubs en même temps que celle-ci passaient...

-CARGLASS REPARE CARGLASS REMPLACE !

Severus n'arrivait pas a attrapper ce fauve.

- HARIBO C'EST BEAU LA VIE, POUR MES FESSES ET MON ZIZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !! Le morveux éclata de rire.

Severus, lui, le fusilla du regard, avant de l'attrapper avec fureur. il le monta dans sa chambre, même si le mome se débattait. Lorsqu'il fut en haut, il le secoua férocement, avant de ce mettre vraiment a hurler.

- SA SUFFIT !! SI TU NE T'ARRETE PAS DESSUITE, JE T'ENVOIS A L'ORPHELINAT OU LES GENS ENFERMENT LES ENFANTS DANS DES CAVERNES NOIRES, PUIS LES MANGENT !

Harry s'arrêta de rire, regardant Severus avec ettonement avant d'éclater en sanglots. Severus en profita pour mettre le morveux au coin.

- Tu y restera 10 minutes. Déclara-t-il froidement en quittant la chambre.

En bas, il entendait toujours Harry hurler, mais il était bien loin de se douter, qu'en réalitée, celui-ci se retenait vraiment d'éclater de rire.

10 minutes après, il remonta, et envoya le mome se coucher.

Se soir là, lorsque Severus se coucha, il croyait qu'il avait réussit !! Il était certain que Harry avait maintenant peur de l'orphelinat, et il allait en profiter.

LE LENDEMAIN.

Au petit déjeuné, Harry se tenait tranquille. Il montrait même une attitude exemplaire. Il ne disait rien. Dudley, lui, racontait avec entousiasme a sa mère comment il avait

sauvé héroïquement Quikusussinus, le cochon d'inde de l'école. Lorsqu'il y eut un moment de silence Harry prit la parole.

- Euh... Monsieur Snape. Je m'excuse pour hier. J'ai réfléchit, et c'est vrai que j'ai été méchant ! Tante Pétunia, oncle Vernon, je m'excuse aussi.

Le mome était rouge, et fixait maintenant son assiette.

- Comme ma contribution était de participer a cette fanfic, voilas, c'est fait. Décléra Vernon.

- Pour ma part, tu es excusé. Déclara Snape.

Petunia dit exactement la même chose, et Harry sembla raillonner.

Les jours passèrent et le petit garçon était vraiment gentil et semblait craindre l'orphelinat, il obéissait a Pétunia, et se comportait bien.

Il était donc temps pour Severus de partir. Devant la porte, ils étaient tous rassemblés.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup, Mr Snape. Déclara Pétunia.

- Mais de rien.

Dudley s'avança et tendit un dessin a l'homme en lui disant aurevoir.

Severus se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

- Tu ne vas pas partir, hein Severus ?! Demanda-t-il, larmoyant.

- Si, Harry. Je dois aller m'occuper de d'autre enfants, mais on se reverra, d'accord ?!

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Harry, et il se précipita sur Severus. Celui-ci le pris dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

- J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi Severus, renifla-t-il.

Le petit semblait infiniment se concentrer puis se racla la gorge le plus possible.

- ... PLOUARF !!

Sans qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, un enorme cracha atterit sur le visage de Snape. De surprise, Severus lacha Harry qui se mit a courrir en direction de sa chambre, en hurlant:

-JE VAIS FAIRE CACA... OU ALORS METTRE LA TABLE !!!

Severus essuya son visage et se rendit compte que ce qui avait attérit sur sa tête était vert, gluant. Ce snargalouf lui avait craché dessus !!!!

- POTTER !!!!!

Finalement, le métier de Severus Rogue était le pire du monde ! Il allait démissionner, et demander un post d'enseignant des potions a Poudlard, ou le morveux irait plus tard, et là, il se vengerait.

- HARIBO C'EST BEAU LA VIE POUR MES FESSES ET MON ZIZI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
